franchise_developerfandomcom-20200214-history
Liu Kang
Bio As an orphan boy, Liu Kang trained in the Shaolin Monastary along with other Shaolin monks. He was trained user the teachings of Bo Rai Cho. As a full-fledged Shaolin monk, he was assisted by the thunder god Raiden to join him and the Forces of Light in the battle against Outworld. After winning his first Mortal Kombat tournament against Shang Tsung, he then faced Shao Kahn two times, with the second time being during the invasion of Earthrealm. As Liu Kang and his allies defeated Shao Kahn, his reign was no more and Earthrealm was finally safe once more. Storyline Mortal Kombat Orphaned as a child, Liu Kang was taken in by the Order of Light's Shaolin Temple, hidden in the mountains of Honan Province in China. Trained in the teachings of the Great Kung Lao, Liu Kang's talent in the martial arts caught the attention of Lord Raiden. Raiden saw Earthrealm's last hope in the young warrior monk, and took Liu Kang to see the legendary Outworld master of martial arts, Bo' Rai Cho to further the young Shaolin's development. After several years Liu Kang's training was complete, and then he was enrolled into the top secret White Lotus Society, an order of warriors created by Raiden to defend the Earthrealm. As the tenth generation of the Mortal Kombat Tournament approached, Liu Kang was summoned by Shaolin Grandmaster Wu, and was sent by the Temple of Light to defeat Shang Tsung. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Liu Kang has proven himself to be one of the most powerful characters in the series span, emerging victorious from every Mortal Kombat tournament he's been involved in. Liu Kang possesses incredible agility, acrobatic skill and martial arts, though the latter is more common. These skills were developed during his training with Bo' Rai Cho, who also taught Kang the Flying Kick technique. It is suggested that Kang meditates regularly in order to keep increasing strength as well as maintain it. Due to his recurring status as the Mortal Kombat champion, Liu Kang hardly seems to age. Liu Kang is commonly associated with the element of fire, which comes in the form of shooting firebound projectiles. He appears to have some degree of control over it as the fireballs sometimes form dragon-like shapes, and has even used the element for finishers as well. Kang also appears to possess a degree of shapeshifting, able to transform himself into a Chinese dragon which includes a serpentine body with small arms. In Shaolin Monks, the form is also revealed to have fire-breathing capabilities, most likely associated with his ability to use fire. Movelist Special Moves * Fireball: '''Liu Kang sends a fiery flame in the shape of a dragon across the screen out of his hands at his opponent. * '''Bicycle Kick: Liu Kang flies across the screen with a series of multiple kicks to the opponent's torso. * Dragon Kick: '''Liu Kang flies across the screen and connects with a kick to the opponent's torso. * '''Parry: Liu Kang emits flames from his hands and when his opponent attacks the guarding Liu Kang, he disappears and reappears behind his opponent with a flaming punch. * Large Fireball: Liu Kang fires a larger fireball that sets his opponent on fire. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Shaolin Soccer: Liu Kang uppercuts his opponent's head off, then does a backflip kick that sends the head flying towards the victim's body, making it explode. * Fire Combo: Liu Kang uppercuts the foe and then bicycle kicks him/her then slams down with a flaming fist to the torso. Sequences Battle Intro Liu Kang swirls his flaming hands around and blows fire. He then says, "Show me what you can do." (In his Zombie skin, Liu Kang's right hand pops out from the ground and so does his left hand and then he pops out fully from the ground. He lands to the floor and roars at his opponent) Victory Pose Liu Kang turns into a fire dragon and breathes fire at the screen before turning back to normal. (in his Zombie skin, Liu Kang does the exact same victory Pose, only he transforms into a more demonic-looking dragon that breathes green fire) Category:Mortal Kombat characters